


Peace

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set immediately after the DS9 episode, "Life Support."  Kira deals with the death of Bareil and uncovers a conspiracy that threatens Bajor.</p><p>May the Prophets save us all. -- Kai Opaka, "The Collaborator"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This appeared in OUTPOST 4, published in the latter half of 1995. Sedi Jarelle is my own creation.

"Nerys, it's time for you to go."

Major Kira Nerys looked up into the sorrowful eyes of Doctor Julian Bashir and nodded solemnly. She didn't have the heart or courage to speak. She leaned down to place a kiss on Bareil's forehead, then allowed Bashir to steer her away from Bareil's body. It was silent in the Infirmary; Bashir's Bajoran nurse had gone back to her quarters two hours ago, leaving the Infirmary empty except for Kira and Bareil.

Bashir squeezed Kira's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Nerys. I hope you understand why I didn't do it," Bashir whispered to her.

She turned her head sharply, meeting Bashir's eyes. She swallowed hard. "I think I do now." Her voice sounded very far away to her ears. "You allowed him to...die with dignity. Something I was willing to throw away selfishly."

"Not selfishly. Not about this," Bashir softly reprimanded her. "You were thinking of what was best for him. What he would have wanted. " He paused. "I think he would have wanted it this way. He did love Bajor, but he loved you just as much," he added quietly.

Her eyes narrowed sadly. "I wish I could believe that. The only thing he seemed to care about was the treaty. It's like I wasn't there at all."

Bashir stopped and turned her to face him. "I'll hear none of that. I know how he felt about you. He told me so himself. Don't ever doubt that he loved you," Bashir said fiercely, eyes burning with intensity.

She choked back a sob. "I know he did. It's just that..." her voice faded away.

"What?" Bashir inquired softly.

She looked him in the eye. "After what I put him through, it's amazing he remembered me at all," she whispered hoarsely. Without preamble, tears started spilling silently down her face.

A minute later she pulled herself together, wiping angrily at her tear-stained face. "This is pointless. I'm going back to OPS," she instructed herself.

Bashir's arm shot out to stop her. "Kira, you can't go back on duty now. You're not ready."

She shook off his touch. "Yes I am. If you take me off duty again, I'll go crazy." She said it simply, as if stating the sky was black and dotted with bright pinpoints of light.

He sighed. "All right. But make sure you get some sleep. And if you have any problems, or want to talk, you know where to find me." Bashir attempted a half-hearted smile. A ghost of one flickered across Kira's face before she turned on her heel and left Bashir alone with what remained of her love, Vedek Bareil.

* * * * *

Bashir sighed wearily. His Nurse, Sedi, had come back on duty to help with the autopsy, though it did little good after his alteration of Bareil's neuropathways. He scrolled through the data again, hoping that some of it would help with further research into Vasokin.

He blinked, pausing the data flow. Scrolling back a few screens, he scrutinized the readouts with a puzzled frown. "Bashir to Dax," he touched his commbadge.

"Dax here. Go ahead Julian," her calm voice responded.

"Could you come to the Infirmary when you have a minute? I have something I'd like you to check for me." Bashir sat back in his chair, worried at what the readings were telling him.

"I'll be there shortly. Dax out," she replied. She nodded to an Ensign to take her place and went to the turbolift.

* * * * *

"What is it Julian?" Lieutenant Jadzia Dax asked as she entered the Infirmary.

Bashir was chewing on his lower lip, frowning at the computer screen in front of him. "Jadzia, I'd like you to take a look at these readings. Tell me what you think could have caused them."

Dax walked to stand behind Bashir, reading over his shoulder. "Want me to do your work for you..." she began teasing him, then caught whose file he had open. She abruptly stopped, fist clenched at her insensitivity. "I'm sorry," she whispered, placing her other hand on his shoulder in silent support/comfort before studying the readings. "This looks like...excessive radiation caused a cascade neurotransmitter collapse. Nothing you didn't suspect already," she said.

Bashir nodded. "Yes, but what about this," he pointed to some other figures.

Dax's forehead creased in concentration as she tried to place where she had seen readings like those before. "These are readings from a low level phaser blast," she whispered incredulously.

She turned her widened eyes to Bashir's solemn ones. "Yes. Vedek Bareil was attacked."

* * * * *

"But who would have done it on the Kai's transport?" Commander Benjamin Sisko asked his medical and science officer. They had requested his presence in the Infirmary without much explanation. Now he knew why.

"I don't know sir; I only know that trace levels of tacheon radiation were present in his cerebral cortex, and that tacheon radiation was not present on the ship." Bashir took a shuddered breath and continued, "The only way that particular radiation could have been present was if it had been directed solely at him. A Federation hand phaser, a Bajoran rifle, or a Cardassian phaser could have done it," he speculated.

"We're checking the shuttle's internal sensors now, Benjamin. But most of the recording instruments were destroyed in the blast," Dax chimed in.

Sisko sighed. "All right, Dax. But I wish you had let Odo or me know before you started this. This is, after all, the Kai's shuttle we're talking about."

"I realize that Benjamin. But I think she would want to know if one of her advisors had tried to kill Bareil," Dax reasoned.

Bashir silently wondered at that. He had kept his private conversation with the Kai a secret; something the two of them shared. He broke from his thoughts to address Sisko. "Commander, I believe we should let Major Kira in on this. If we do start an investigation, she would eventually find out about it. And it would be better if she already knew. Save a lot of headaches in the long run."

Sisko eyed the young man before him - not so young anymore. "I agree, Doctor. Since you started this, you can tell her. I'll be in OPS if you need me." A smile flickered across his lips before turning to Dax. "Dax, you need to have a conversation with Constable Odo," he ordered.  
She nodded curtly, and the two of them walked away, leaving Bashir mulling over his thoughts.

He checked once more to see if the unusual readings had changed. They had not. Resigned, he stood up stiffly and steeled himself to visit Major Kira.

* * * * *

"Come."

The door opened and Bashir peeked inside, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. "Kira?" he called softly, stepping inside her quarters and letting the door swoosh shut behind him. Soft candlelight glowed on his right; he walked that way. The faint outline of Kira was visible kneeling in front of her alter. Bashir halted several feet away, not wanting to intrude on her meditation. After a moment, she moved to blow out the candles, calling for lights as she did so. The sudden brightness caused him to blink, leaving just enough time for Kira to pull herself back together.

"I didn't expect to find you here after your speech," Bashir said quietly.

Kira shrugged slightly, sitting on her couch and waving at a chair. "I got to OPS, found myself staring at some stupid report, and decided I would be better off here." Bashir sat down, regarding her. She watched him, adding dryly, "I guess you were right, Julian. I don't need to be on duty."

He shook his head. "No. You need to do whatever you feel will help you." He was silent for a minute, then blurted out, "Kira, I came to tell you something."

She sat up, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you tell me he's alive again. Not after grieving twice..."

"No! No, not that," Bashir said hastily, cursing himself for not watching his tongue. "It's about the shuttle accident. You know severe radiation caused...well...originally." She nodded once. He took a deep breath. "I found a trace of tacheon radiation in his cerebral cortex, radiation that was not caused by the shuttle's accident."

Kira sat up straighter, leaning forward. Bashir's voice became quieter as he continued, "Dax has confirmed my analysis; it was caused by a low level phaser blast, close range."

The air in the room was tense; Kira's hands clenched at her sides; her chest heaving with anger. "You're saying someone was trying to kill him? That this whole mission was to get rid of him?!" she cried incredulously. "But  _why_? He wasn't the Kai; he wasn't even a collaborator!" She stared through him with glazed eyes.

Bashir began to worry about her state of mind. "He was working on a peace treaty with Cardassia. You don't think members of the Kohn Ma or some other faction on Bajor didn't want that treaty to see the light of day? Come on, Kira, you know better than that," he chided her softly.

She slumped down into the cushions, her anger deflated. "I hadn't thought of it. I didn't even think of the shuttle crash. My only thoughts were about Bareil," she whispered.

"One man's life was worth more than one treaty to you," Bashir stated simply.

She looked at him then, really looked. "To you, too."

He nodded. "I wouldn't have risked his life for a treaty, but that wasn't what he wanted. He was willing to give up everything for it. I'm just wondering who would have given up everything to see that the treaty wasn't signed," Bashir mused.

Kira was silent for only a few seconds. "The other advisors on board. I have to talk to them. One of them might have Resistance ties. I have to talk to Odo," the words tumbling out of her mouth as fast as they popped into her head. She bounded out of her seat, making for the door.

Bashir jumped up, grabbing her arm just as she raced by him. "Kira! You forgot one person. One person who needed Bareil during the negotiations so bad she didn't care how he was kept alive. But after they were over, could have cared less about him," he said with quiet conviction.

She stared up at him, tiny flickers of fury dancing in her narrowed brown eyes. She spoke one word, coldly.

"Winn."

Bashir's eyes narrowed. "Kira, I haven't told anyone this, but I had a conversation with Kai Winn before Bareil underwent the Vasokin treatments. Something I think you should hear." And Bashir proceeded to tell Kira all about his accusations against Bajor's newest Kai.

Kira paced her quarters, amazed, yet not totally surprised at what Bashir had just told her. "I can't believe you told her that!" she admitted incredulously, with a hint of admiration.

Bashir shook his head. "Neither can I, but believe me, she was definitely a coward. She was willing to let Bareil take the blame if the negotiations failed. You should have seen the look in her eyes! She knew I had her pegged; it was obvious. Now, how do we prove that she was behind this?" he asked, the glint of justice sparkling in his eyes.

Kira stopped pacing as the wheels of her mind began turning. "I think I know. Do we have the shuttle records yet?"

"Only one way to find out," Bashir said, and together, they headed for OPS.

* * * * *

"Dax, have you gotten anything from the Kai's shuttle?" Kira asked as she hopped off the turbolift, Bashir in tow.

Dax glanced from one to the other, then answered, "Yes. It's just a short bit of video, the rest audio. But I'll warn you; the video needs to be cleaned up. Not much is visible."

Kira shook her head impatiently. "It doesn't matter. Whatever you've got."

Dax glanced from Kira to Bashir, reading their anxious expressions. "I'll patch it over to your station," she said, assessing Kira with a critical eye. Both Kira and Bashir sat down and watched the scene unfolding.

Shaking. Pandemonium. Chaos. The four inhabitants of the shuttle were grabbing onto anything stable to keep themselves from being tossed about the tiny cabin. Short bursts of audio could be heard, "thrusters off-line...approaching DS9 fast...cutting engines...Prophets!..."

"Computer, playback from beginning," Kira instructed. "Could you tell which was Bareil?" she asked Bashir.

He pointed to the screen. "He was nearest the engines, behind the Kai." They watched the scenario again, the screen's flickering -- and morbid fascination -- lighting their faces.

"Look. There," Kira almost shouted, pointing to the screen. "Computer, go back to time index 11383.21 and freeze image. Look," she pointed again, tugging Bashir's sleeve.

He blinked in surprise. "That's definitely Bareil," he murmured, leaning closer to get a better look. "Computer, enlarge section 3 and enhance image," he instructed. He immediately pulled back, the magnification catching him off guard. Kira swallowed hard. Bashir stared in disbelief.

Dax came around to see what they had found. "Oh, my..." she whispered at seeing the image. Bareil was still strapped in his chair, his chest burned from the explosion. Kai Winn was kneeling in front of him, holding his head upright. Something in her hand glittered.

* * * * *

"Chief, how's that enhancement coming along?" Sisko asked his Chief of Operations.

Miles O'Brien shook his head wearily. "Slowly, commander. It'll take a couple more hours. I've already instructed the computer to alert me, Bashir and Kira when it's done. If that's okay," he added hastily.

Sisko nodded. "Fine. As long as when it's done, you inform Dax, Odo and me as well," he suggested lightly.

O'Brien's ears turned red. "Ah, yes sir."

Kira burst into Sisko's office, barely acknowledging O'Brien. "Sir, I need to talk to you," she informed him curtly.

Sisko raised an eyebrow at her, then glanced to O'Brien. O'Brien caught the hint. "I'll just go see how that enhancement is coming along," he graciously exited the office.

The second the doors closed behind him, Kira threw her hands wide. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Major, I appreciate that you're under a lot of stress right now, but I don't appreciate being interrupted," Sisko quietly threatened.

It was lost on Kira. She fairly crackled with tension and rage. "I'm sorry sir, but this is important. You have to place Kai Winn under arrest for Bareil's murder."

"I'll do no such thing, not until there is solid proof that she did anything," Sisko replied forcefully.

"Commander, you can't possibly tell me you don't suspect her! Not after she tried to kill him once before," Kira said in disbelief. She paced Sisko's office like a caged goom gee jok daw. "Not to mention, tried to frame him as a collaborator," she tossed at him.

Sisko help up a hand to try and stop her tirade. He could understand her rage, but he had to perform his duty. "Major, I have no choice but to suspect her. But I also have knowledge you don't, knowledge about the negotiations. She needed Bareil, more than she was willing to admit."

"To the point of resenting him for it?" Kira insinuated, slamming her hands down on Sisko's desk, shaking the baseball from it's holder.

Sisko caught it deftly before it rolled to the floor. "I wouldn't go that far," he said, turning the ball slowly in his hand.

"Why not? She as much as admitted it to Bashir..." her voice faltered as she realized she had just betrayed a trust. She snapped her mouth shut and sat down.

Sisko wasn't going to let her off that easily. "What did she say to Bashir?" he asked calmly. Stony silence. "Doctor Bashir, report to my office," he ordered his commbadge.

"On my way," came Bashir's reply, a bit wary.

"Since you won't tell me, we're going to get it straight from the horse's mouth," Sisko smiled sweetly at his first officer. She didn't smile back.

* * * * *

"You wanted to see me, Comm--" Bashir's voice broke off at seeing Kira's ramrod straight shoulders already in Sisko's office.

Sisko waved him inside, smiling. "Ah, doctor, I was just having an interesting conversation with Major Kira. It seems you've spoken to Kai Winn without anyone's knowledge, except for Kira's. And now mine."

Bashir's back straightened slightly, acknowledgment of an order. "Yes sir. I felt it wasn't important to share at the time, but in light of recent events, I can see the need now."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Please, have a seat. We're going to have a nice, long chat." Sisko placed the baseball back in its holder and folded his hands on his desk, waiting for someone to begin.

* * * * *

"I see. You went to the Kai to convince her to lie to Vedek Bareil so you could put him in stasis, and then proceeded to call her a coward. How very diplomatic of you, doctor." Sisko was not amused. Not only had Bashir crossed the line, he had overstepped his role as CMO.

"Commander, he was only doing what he thought best for Bareil. We all were," Kira felt the need to protect Bashir, at least somewhat. After all he had done for Bareil, it was  
only fair.

"Sir, what I said to the Kai was what I felt; what I still feel. She was not being honest with anyone. She was out for her own personal gain, nothing more. She wanted the glory to herself, and she got it. Bareil will get none of the credit he's due. We both know that. We all know that," Bashir amended, biting his lip at seeing Kira's anguished expression.

Sisko tried to keep a nagging doubt out of his mind, but it demanded attention. "I noticed something during the negotiations. When Winn was talking to Leget Turrel, he mentioned the return of all Cardassian equipment left on Bajor. She had to consult with Bareil about that, as she didn't seem to know anything about it."

"Sir, Bareil told her that he had already worked that part of the treaty out with Turrel. He said something about talks a few years ago...some Armistice. But it was a moot question," Kira interjected.

Sisko nodded thoughtfully. "That still doesn't explain how the Kai didn't realize that meant the return of this station." He glanced up at two shocked expressions. He elaborated, "Winn claimed she didn't know what the Cardassians were after. I wasn't about to volunteer the information; those were her negotiations. But it struck me as odd. And now..."

"Sir, I suggest going through the sensor logs, to see if the Cardassian ship that dropped off Leget actually left." Kira slid closer to the edge of her chair, ready to leave. Sisko nodded at her. "See to it. And while she's at it, Doctor, I'd like you to do a sweep of the shuttle. See if you can find any Cardassian DNA or some other proof that they were involved somehow."

"Aye sir," Bashir said, and he and Kira left Sisko to wonder at Bajor's new treaty.

* * * * *

The doors swooshed open to the Infirmary and Bashir walked through, completely absorbed in thinking about the task before him. The Infirmary was quiet; so quiet he almost heard the faint footstep behind him. An arm was around his throat before he could think, immobilizing him. An object was shoved just below his left shoulder blade, and immediately, a stinging sensation began spreading into his shoulder.

Bashir tried to choke out a call for help, but his attacker brought him to his knees, shoving the instrument harder into his back. The slightly unpleasant sting grew to an intense wave of pain, causing him to see stars. With a sickening twist in his gut he realized it was a continuous phaser blast, set so low as to not set off the sensors. The grip around his neck tightened; his vision narrowed and the pain grew more intense.

Just before Bashir blacked out, his attacker released him, shoving him face-down on the Infirmary floor. He gasped for air; the pain was unbearable. He managed to reach his communicator. "Bashir...OPS...Emergency," Bashir croaked before blackness enveloped him.

* * * * *

"It obviously wasn't meant to kill him; just immobilize him for a few days," Dax reported to Sisko, Kira and Odo.

Bashir's nurse, Sedi, nodded her concurrence. "They didn't know enough about Human physiology; this would have seriously injured a Bajoran. He'll just have a really bad backache for a few days."

As if in answer, Bashir groaned and opened his eyes. "What happ--did you catch them?" he asked, glancing around, his eyes stopping on Odo.

Odo shook his head. "We didn't see anyone suspicious leaving the Infirmary or the surrounding area. Whoever it was blended in too quickly. We're checking the sensor logs now," he assured the doctor. "Did you see who it was? Anything?"

Bashir closed his eyes, trying to remember. "No," he said dejectedly. "They were behind me; they could have been following me through the Promenade, I wouldn't have noticed. I was too preoccupied," he added disgustedly. He grunted as he tried to shift position.

Sedi rushed to his side, helping him. "Now you know better than to move after a phaser blast like that," she chided him.

"Yes, Sedi," he sighed, feeling like a reprimanded child.

"Dax, I'd like you to do the sweep of the shuttle. Odo, co-ordinate everyone's findings, and report to me at 1400," Sisko instructed them, and with a curt nod, left the Infirmary. Dax and Odo talked quietly in the waiting area while Kira moved closer to Bashir.

"Julian, you shouldn't have gotten involved in this. I'm afraid this is Winn's doing," Kira whispered. She grasped his hand, offering him comfort.

Bashir's fingers caressed the back of her hand. "If it was her doing, we'll catch her. She won't get away with this, do you hear me? She won't," he stressed.

Kira squeezed his hand tightly. "Thank you, for everything you've tried to do for me, and Bareil," she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, offered a shaky smile, and left him to rest.

Dax and Odo finished their discussion and walked over to the biobed. "Julian, I need to get the instruments to run the sweep of the shuttle. Odo has agreed to inform the Kai of what we're doing," Dax added with a wry smile.

Bashir nodded, the joke lost on him. "Good. Just make sure no one goes inside the shuttle before you conduct the sweep. Any proof might disappear mysteriously," he said darkly.

Dax raised an eyebrow in surprise at him. "Don't worry, Julian. Odo and I will take care of everything. You just rest," Dax ordered motherly, and she and Odo left Bashir to sleep.

* * * * *

"The enhancement is complete," the computer's voice startled Bashir out of sleep. "Please verify recipient is Doctor Julian Bashir," it continued.

Bashir sat up gingerly and slid off the bed, padding silently across the Infirmary. He sat down at his desk, instructing the computer to route the video there. A few seconds later, after confirming his identity, the shuttle crash came alive before his eyes.

* * * * *

Kira burst into the Infirmary, nearly plowing into Bashir on his way out. "Whoa!" "Hey!" they both called, steadying themselves on each other.

"Did you see it?" Kira asked, breathless.

Bashir nodded, his eyes burning darkly. "I was just on my way to OPS, to confer with Dax. She should be done with her initial sweep by now." He was edgy to get to OPS and get this whole mess straightened out. He would bring justice to Bareil's death. He wasn't going to take the blame himself. He was going to share it. With Kai Winn.

"I'm going with you," Kira said in a voice that brooked no argument. She helped Bashir to the turbolift on the Promenade.

They bumped into Dax on her way to OPS. "Julian! Kira! What are you two doing here?" she asked, stepping into the lift with them.

"We were on our way to see you. What did you find on the shuttle?" Bashir asked nervously. They had to be right. They had to.

Dax shook her head, eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Julian, but the only DNA traces were from the medical teams, Odo, O'Brien, and the inhabitants of the shuttle. No trace of any Cardassian DNA or weapons discharge. No trace of  _any_ weapons discharge."

Kira shook her head vehemently. "No. There has to be something. Julian uncovered tacheon radiation in Bareil. That doesn't come from an engine explosion," Kira asserted. "Someone on board must have done this. Which still means Winn might be involved," she turned to Bashir, eyes burning.

"It doesn't matter. It just proves the charge was too weak to register, that's all," Bashir assured Kira. He turned to Dax, asking, "Have you seen the enhancement yet?"

Dax shook her head. "No. I got the announcement just a few minutes ago. I was on my way to OPS to check it out." The lift deposited them in OPS, and all three stepped off. "I think you'll find this interesting," Kira hinted, settling down on one side of Dax, Bashir on the other. Dax called up the file, her eyes widening as the images shifted across the screen.

The shuttle rocked violently with the force of the explosion. Winn unhooked her restraint as she heard Bareil's scream. She made her way back to him, despite being tossed about the interior. She reached him, putting her hand behind his head and lifting it. She held his face in her hands, shaking her head. The image jumped, static claiming most of it, the audio garbled and whined.

"We had the same problem. Can you clean it up, Dax?" Kira asked, hopefulness creeping into the order.

"I'll certainly try," Dax promised, and pushed a range of buttons. "That should do it," she murmured, more to herself, and instructed the computer to restart the video clip.

Winn made it back to Bareil, cradling his head in her hands. This time, they all three heard her anguished shout, "No!" over the static and commotion. Kira turned away, Bashir slowly shook his head, and Jadzia watched the rest impassively, as her symbiont took over for her. The glitter in her hand had been Bareil's earring, catching the plasma firelight.

* * * * *

"I trust you have been satisfied that the Kai had nothing to do with the accident or Bareil's death?" Sisko asked the two officers before him.

Bashir and Kira shared a look, then both nodded their heads. "Yes, sir," they said simultaneously.

"Good. I'm considering this matter closed, as of now," Sisko informed them. His tone softened as he added, "I know how it is; you wanted to find someone to blame for this. But sometimes, you just have to accept that fact that the Prophets," he smiled briefly at Kira, "have a purpose for everything that happens. This too shall have a purpose."

Kira fixed him with blank eyes. "If you say so, sir," Bashir offered half-heartedly.

"But what about the attack on Julian?" Kira blurted out.

Sisko tilted his head at his first officer. "Odo is looking into the incident, Major. He feels it was just a random act; nothing more," Sisko tried to placate her.

She wasn't buying it. "Why would someone attack Julian? This happened  _after_ Julian came to me, and we came to you, with our theories. And right before he was to have done the sweep of the shuttle," Kira protested.

Sisko stopped her before she could say anything further. "Major, it was a coincidence. The sweep was performed as it was supposed to; just a minor delay..."

"But what if that was enough time to remove the evidence?" Bashir interjected. He looked up with thoughtful eyes. "I was going immediately to the shuttle; a delay of five or ten minutes was plenty of time to get on the shuttle and get rid of any incriminating evidence."

Sisko stared at the younger man in disbelief. "Doctor, I can't believe I'm hearing this. This matter is  _closed_ , do you understand?" he ordered firmly, shifting his steely gaze from one officer to the other.

"Yes sir," they chorused meekly.

"And I want no further investigation into this matter, understood?" Sisko added.

"Yes, sir," they chorused again.

"Good. Dismissed. Bashir, get back to the Infirmary and get some rest," he ordered softly.

* * * * *

"I don't know about you, but I'd love to ask that Leget just what he and Winn discussed at those negations," Kira contemplated as they rode the turbolift back to the Infirmary.

Bashir's eyes grew huge as something occurred to him. "The negotiations...didn't Commander Sisko mention that the Cardassians wanted a return of all Cardassian property? Which would include DS9?" His face lit up with excitement. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Kira asked, confused.

Bashir's eyes fairly danced as he explained, "The Cardassians get DS9; Winn is willing to give it to them along with the wormhole. Then Winn can control all of Bajor from the planet, without worrying about interference from the Federation anymore! We'd be gone the minute the station was handed over."

"And Bajor would be unprotected once again," Kira mused, brokenhearted.

Bashir shook his head. "By then, Cardassia wouldn't have to worry about Bajor. They would have what they wanted; the wormhole. Unlimited access of other worlds to exploit. And Winn gets rid of us so she can rule Bajor the way she wants. She's against the Federation; always has been. This is just her way of saying 'thanks' for the hospitality we paid her the last visit." Bashir could joke now, now that he had figured out the puzzle which had been gnawing at him since the accident.

Kira was beginning to see the big picture. "She wanted these negotiations to proceed, because she wanted to make sure that the Cardassians knew where she stood--opposite of Bareil," she was getting excited too. "She played us like a bunch of fools. We fell for her 'needing Bareil' stint completely -- except for you," she added on a whispered breath.

He shook his head. "No. I just didn't want to lose a patient. The rest was secondary. Ever since my conversation with Winn, this has been bugging me. Her vulnerability was just a cover. She knew what she was doing all along."

"But can we prove it?" Kira asked.

Bashir looked helplessly at her. "I honestly don't know." His expression changed. "But I know someone who might be able to help us."

* * * * *

"Dear Doctor, I was wondering if you would show," Garak proclaimed as Bashir sat down at his table. The Replimat was quiet, surprising for this time of day.

"I wasn't sure myself, Garak," Bashir admitted. His back still had twinges, and he wanted to take a nice sonic shower. But he needed information first.

Garak smiled sympathetically at the young man. "I understand, doctor. That nasty business in the Infirmary. Such a shame it had to happen," he mused.

"Indeed," Bashir agreed. "Especially on the eve of a major signing," he added, sipping his tea.

He caught a flicker of -- something -- cross Garak's face before he replied, "Major signing? I don't believe I know what you're talking about, doctor," --the standard reply.

Bashir set his tea down, one corner of his mouth lifted in a wry smile. "Ah, don't play games with me, Garak. The treaty between Bajor and Cardassia. The one which called for the return of all Cardassian property to Cardassia."

Garak's laugh bounced down the almost empty corridors. "Oh, you do like to amuse me, don't you doctor? Well, I can see I've sparked more than your curiosity. It seems I've sparked your imagination as well!"

Another wry grin. "Oh, you did that long ago, Garak. I've just learned to use it properly," Bashir said quietly.

Garak leaned closer. "Have you now, doctor? Then perhaps you could tell me something. Why are your people searching through the shuttle logs? You know it's pointless," Garak added with a sly smile.

Bashir leaned forward, nodding. "There's nothing there, at least, there isn't now. But who's to say what might have been there before?" he insinuated.

Garak smiled, viciously. "Who indeed. I would suggest talking to Bajor's newest spiritual leader. She seems to know quite a bit..." Garak left the statement unfinished.

"I had a feeling," Bashir said dryly. "I tried talking to her, if you must know. And it was a very enlightening conversation," Bashir said lightly, taking another sip of his tea. He was getting good at this game they played.

Garak pulled back a fraction, blinking rapidly. So he had caught him off-guard! Good, Bashir thought. "Oh, didn't you know? I thought it would be all over the station by now," he feigned innocence. He leaned across the table. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to make a trade," he smiled invitingly at the tailor.

Garak leaned back, eyes flicking around the Replimat. "A trade of what, Doctor?" he asked warily.

Bashir's smile changed to a knowing one. "Why, information, of course. My conversation with Winn for anything you know about Cardassia's feelings about this treaty. What they want out of it."

Garak toyed with his fork for a minute; this was the longest Bashir had ever seen him contemplating an exchange of information. Garak finally sighed slightly. "You realize I'm risking everything," he stated.

Bashir fixed him with a deadly serious look. "You realize, so am I."

* * * * *

"Well? What did he say?" Kira asked Bashir as he returned to his quarters. She had been waiting for him to return from his meeting with Garak. She stopped short when she saw the look on his face. "Prophets, what did he say?" she whispered.

Bashir was pale and shaking slightly. "Um, Kira, I need to sit down," he said, his voice as shaky as the rest of him. With her help, he made it to his couch. After he composed himself, he began telling her what he had learned from Garak, repeated as if someone else was telling it.

"The Cardassians wanted this treaty. It will enable them to establish themselves once again on Bajor. They will get control of the station and the wormhole, but they'll need someone to run the operation, which means Bajorans. Forced labor. They'll be here so quick your people won't know what hit them. And we'd be out of here within hours of the announcement. No 'last stand on DS9' this time; the Federation would be gone for good, unwelcome by the "official" government of Bajor."

A choked, "No," escaped from Kira's mouth. She shook her head slightly, gaining momentum as she found her voice once again. "I won't let the Cardassians come back here and rape Bajor again! I'm going to find whoever's responsible for this and put a stop to it! I'll wring their neck with my own hands; anything to keep the Cardassians from Bajor!"

Bashir stared at her blankly. "Kira, it's too late. The treaty is signed. Bajor has adopted it; there's no turning back. There's nothing we can do," he muttered dejectedly.

"Yes there is. I'm going to Sisko," Kira stated with deadly calm.

Bashir snapped out of his revere with that. "You can't! We weren't supposed to be investigating this anymore, remember?" he prodded her.

She turned cold eyes to him. "Then I'm going to Winn." Before Bashir could say another word, she was out the door. He almost went after her, then sat back down. He counted to 100 before tapping his commbadge. "Bashir to Sisko."

* * * * *

"What is it child?" Kai Winn asked as she lit another candle. The Temple was peacefully quiet; the candlelight casting its warmth to the shadows. Winn had heard the footfalls behind her.

"I've come to speak to you about Prophecy," Kira responded, stepping up behind the Kai.

Winn turned around, enigmatic smile firmly in place. "A wonderful thing to discuss, child." Her old confidence was back.

Kira stood in front of her, eyes shining in the semi-darkness. "I wish to learn more about the treaty with Cardassia and the Prophecy that surrounds it."

Winn's nose crinkled further in confusion. "What Prophecy is that, child? Are you familiar with one that I am not?" she added, merriment tinting her words slightly.

Kira walked up to her, facing her toe to toe. "I'm talking about one person's Prophecy. Your Prophecy," Kira whispered, glaring coldly at the Kai.

Winn took a step back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. The only Prophecies I'm familiar with is the sacred ones, written in the Sacred Scrolls."

Kira stepped forward, closing the gap between them. "Oh, I think you've had your own Prophecy since you knew you wanted to become Kai. First, you try to have Bareil killed here. That didn't work, so you accuse him of being a collaborator. Well, that got him out of the race for Kai, but that wasn't enough for you, was it?" Kira's voice was becoming harder, more cynical as her argument grew stronger. "No, you knew some Bajorans still supported Bareil. So you invite him to these negotiations, intending to get rid of him once and for all. Tell me, will the treaty with Cardassia be known as your idea, or will you rob Bareil of that too?" Her eyes flashed fire; fire that was burning in her soul. Now she saw what Bashir had seen; the cool, calculating Winn that stood before her.

Winn's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I told you to never speak to me disrespectfully again. And I'd say this counts as disrespect - blasphemy in fact! I did none of these things to Bareil that you accuse me of; those acts were the work of a disturbed mind..."

"I'd say they were, and I'm witnessing it right now," Kira interrupted, drawing a quick intake of breath from the Kai.

"How dare you speak to me that way. You know nothing that was not taught to you by these Federation devils. You have lost your faith," Winn accused, stepping away from her in disgust. "I will not spend any of my time talking with a non-Believer. May the Prophets forgive me for conversing with you, for failing to help you."

Kira walked around to face Winn once again. "Don't you talk to me about faith. I remember when you accused Mrs. O'Brien of blasphemy. Well, it didn't work on her, and it won't work on me." Kira shook her head, the circles of the conversation had drawn her away from her original purpose. "But I'm not here to discuss this. My only concern, right now, is the destiny of Bajor."

Winn smiled softly at her. "The destiny of Bajor? Why, Bajor is headed for the stars! We have a new peace treaty with Cardassia. Child, do you not see? I will lead Bajor into the future."

"A future of what? Cardassian rule again?" Kira spat out.

Winn shook her head sadly. She chided her softly, "Child, you have not seen the future as I have. The Prophets have shown me the way. Our way. Bajor will once again be at peace."

Kira's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Define 'peace,'" she taunted her.

"Wh-what, child? Have you seen so little of it that you have forgotten what it is?" Winn asked incredulously, her face wreathed in pity.

Kira's mouth curved into a smile, the candlelight making it appear evil. "I just wanted to make sure your definition of 'peace' didn't mean handing over DS Nine and the wormhole to the Cardassians and getting rid of the Federation."

An incredible and immediate change occurred on Winn's features. Her enigmatic smile disappeared, the color drained from her face, and her eyes sparkled with anger. "Major, you do not know what you are talking about. I was not the instigator of these talks; Bareil was. He was the one who started talking with the Cardassians. I wanted nothing to do with them."

Kira saw the wide open door. "So, you were willing to give them anything they wanted to leave you, and Bajor, alone. Am I right?" she asked sweetly. She saw Winn glancing around, looking for a way out of this conversation.

Winn saw none, so she turned her cold eyes again to the Bajoran in front of her. "Major," she began, her voice tightly controlled, "I would not say such things that you cannot prove. And I can assure you, you cannot prove any of this," she threatened quietly. Kira blanched. She had known Winn was ruthless, but this was cold, unfeeling, hatred. "And your beloved Bareil is to thank for all of it," she added with an evil smile, the words twisting around inside Kira's gut.

Kira steadied her breathing, gathering her inner strength. She looked the Kai of Bajor directly in the eye and said, "Julian was right. You are a coward."

Winn's smile froze, eyes taking Kira in with a glance. "Major, you and that doctor were made for each other. You can wallow in your soulless lives, doomed to live forever in darkness. But I will not be a part of it. Now, I must prepare to return to Bajor in the morning. Good night," Winn announced, and walked sedately out of the Temple, leaving Kira shaking with rage.

* * * * *

Benjamin Sisko paced his office, walking around his First Officer and his Chief Medical Officer in turn. Bashir's warning had come too late; Kira had already had her say with Winn. Now Sisko had to do damage control.

"Sir, if you'll just listen to me," Kira tried to explain to Sisko, but he was too angry with her, and Bashir, to listen to any explanation.

Sisko shot her a deadly glare. "Major, I specifically told you that this matter was closed. Yet you went ahead and confronted Bajor's leader, who I have to deal with on a regular basis, and accused her of collaborating with the Cardassians?" he asked incredulously.

Kira hesitated a fraction of a second before answering, "Yes, sir, I did. And she admitted it! She as much as admitted that she'd hand over the station and the wormhole to the Cardassians as soon as she was able! Sir, you can't let her do that," she pleaded.

Sisko took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. This was not a good week, not by a long shot. He had lost a friend, gained a treaty with the Cardassians to deal with, and an almost hysterical First Officer. And his Chief Medical Officer was doing nothing to help matters.

"Sir, if you'll just talk to the Kai yourself, you're bound to pick up on the same things we did," Bashir interjected, trying the more rational approach.

Sisko held up his hand to forestall any more protests. "It's bad enough you had to accuse the Kai. It's worse that you accused her to her face. Doctor, Major, I am very disappointed in both of you. I want you to apologize to the Kai before she leaves tomorrow. Better yet, I want both of you at the airlock when she leaves. That is an order."

"But sir," Bashir spoke up, "what about the attack on me? Has Odo learned anything?"

Sisko glanced to him, answering, "Yes, Doctor. Odo just reported to me that he has apprehended the suspect. It was not a Bajoran; it was a Denubian. He claims he was after medical supplies. And I believe him," he added, cutting off the protest he could see building behind Bashir's eyes. "Now, this entire matter is closed. Bareil's death was a terrible accident, but it was an accident. Dismissed."

Sisko watched his two officers leave, wondering if he had been convincing enough.

* * * * *

"Emissary, what a pleasant surprise," Kai Winn greeted Benjamin Sisko, ushering him inside her quarters.

Sisko's eyes flicked around her quarters, noting the half-packed bags. He began, "Eminence, I'm here on official business. It has come to my attention that two of my senior staff have been less than cordial to you. I wish to extend my apologies, and assure you that their actions have been reprimanded." Winn indicated a chair, which he sat down in, across from her.

Winn seemed to gather her thoughts, then said, "I am relieved to hear that, Emissary. I was afraid that they spoke for you as well."

Sisko regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "I speak for myself, as you should surely know by now, Eminence," he reminded her gently.

She tilted her head slightly in acknowledgment. "I would also like to apologize, for my treatment of Major Kira. I was short with her, which was not my intention. Her manner just vexed me so," she said pityingly, shaking her head slowly.

Sisko's raised eyebrow arched higher. He hadn't expected the Kai to admit that. Could she actually be worried that he knew? He carefully arranged his features in confusion. "Eminence? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. Kira said she talked to you in the Temple about her grief over Bareil."

Winn almost covered her surprised expression. "Yes. We did discuss the tragic loss of Bareil. Major Kira is truly shaken up by this; I hope it is the Prophets' wish that she recover," she covered nicely.

Sisko nodded solemnly. "Yes. It has been a difficult time, for both Kira and Doctor Bashir," he said, watching Winn's expression carefully. She couldn't hide the look of disgust that crossed her features, nor the flash of anger in her eyes. "Is something wrong, Eminence?" he asked, his voice laden with concern he did not feel.

She shook her head, regaining her composure. "Nothing is wrong, Emissary. I..it was a difficult time, in the Infirmary. I was very impressed with Doctor Bashir's ministrations. He did all he could to save Bareil," she praised him, but with a hint of underlying disgust that raised the hair on the back of Sisko's neck.

Sisko tried to retain his "Starfleet" mentality, but it was getting increasingly harder as the Kai let her innuendos slip more and more into accusations. "I have always had the utmost confidence in Doctor Bashir. He is known for going beyond the call of duty to help someone in need..."

"Even if they do not wish it?" the Kai interrupted him, startling Sisko with her vehemence.

His expression darkened. "Eminence, Doctor Bashir was only doing what he thought was best for his patient, for Bareil. He was only doing his job."

Winn bristled. "And was the Major doing her job when she accused me of collaborating with the Cardassians?"

Sisko smiled. That was what he was waiting for. He stared her right in the eye and asked quietly, "I don't know. Was she?"

The two stared at each other for a long moment, the air crackling with tension. Sisko broke the silence.

"Eminence, you've done what even Kai Opaka couldn't do - arrange a peace treaty with Cardassia. All the eyes of Bajor are watching you." He paused, his slight smile a stark contrast the fire burning in his eyes. "I'll be watching you."

Kai Winn inhaled sharply, taken back by Sisko's implied threat. She glared coldly at him for a moment, then gathered herself. "Thank you for visiting me personally, Emissary. I hope our next meeting will be under better circumstances."

"Our next meeting," Sisko agreed, his brown eyes regarding her cooly. He rose, and with a slight bow to the Kai, turned his back on her and left.

* * * * *

Kira sat in Quark's, oblivious to the noise around her. The treaty with Cardassia was being celebrated on DS9 as well as all over Bajor. She didn't feel like celebrating, but she didn't want to be in her quarters - alone. So she had gone to Quark's, and wished she hadn't.

"How're you doing?" a soft voice asked. Kira glanced up into the sorrowful brown eyes of Julian Bashir. She shook her head sadly.

"Not good."

He slid into the chair opposite her, dropping the padd he was carrying on the table. He waved a waiter over and ordering a synthale. "Me either." He ran his hands through his hair, only tousling it more. "It sure is busy tonight," he observed, keeping his voice low to be heard over the noise.

Kira just nodded, staring down into her own synthale. Bashir's drink arrived and he took a long swallow, nearly draining the glass. Kira watched him with impassive eyes.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

The question startled Bashir. "There's nothing we can do. We were ordered to see the Kai off at the airlock and apologize." Bashir picked up his glass and finished off the remaining liquid. "I don't see any way out of it."

A deep voice interrupted their conversation. "Mind if I join you?" Sisko asked.

Both Bashir and Kira glanced up, surprised. Kira shot him a glare, but said nothing. Bashir nodded, looking drained. Sisko pulled up a chair.

He cleared his throat. "I've come to give you both an apology."

Two sets of startled eyes met his. "For what?" Kira demanded.

Sisko took a deep breath. "For the way I treated you about Winn. I just had a very revealing chat with her." He paused, then added, "I'm sorry for doubting you. I should have listened to you."

Kira and Bashir blinked at each other. He had spoked to Winn?

"Commander, did you discover if we were right?" Bashir asked, some of the spark returning to his eyes.

Sisko paused for a moment, then answered, "Let's just say that I'll take your words to heart."

Kira's expression, which had dared to be hopeful, fell. "We'll never know if Winn was behind Bareil's death, will we Commander?" she asked quietly.

Sisko wished he could tell them something different - tell  _her_ something different. "I'm afraid not. We'll just have to take her on her word. And watch our backs in the future," he couldn't resist taking a dig at the doctor. Bashir managed a wan smile, but Kira remained stone-faced.

A resigned sigh shook her shoulders. "A case of too little, too late. The treaty is signed; we have no way of stopping the Cardassians from coming back to Bajor."

Sisko wondered what he could possibly say that would snap her out of her gloom. He exchanged glances with Bashir, who nodded slightly.

"Kira, just because the treaty is signed, doesn't mean Bajor will accept the Cardassians readily. It just means that reparation can occur. That's it, for now," Bashir tried to reason with her.

Sisko's deep baritone chimed in, "But who knows what Winn will do in the future? We'll have to have someone willing to stand up to her and her actions," he prodded not-so-gently.

Kira eyes flicked up at that. "If Winn wants a fight, I'll give it to her," she promised, offering a weak smile.

Sisko smiled back. "That's more like it, Major. Does this mean I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning in OPS?" he asked quietly.

Bashir's head snapped around at that. "Do you feel up to it, Major?"

She glanced from one concerned face to the other, for once in her life, not angry at the concern. "I think so. I told you before Julian, I need to keep busy," she responded quietly. With more conviction, she said, "I'll be there, Commander."

Sisko nodded sharply. "Good. I think I'll call it a night. I have a feeling that this celebration is going to go on for a long time," he mused, wincing as the Dabo players all started cheering. He rose from his chair, but didn't leave right away. "I'm rescinding my order for you two to report to the airlock in the morning. The Kai will have to settle for me seeing her off this station." He flashed them a brief smile before exiting Quark's.

The two officers just stared at each other, astounded at the implications of the past few minutes.

"The Kai should have a nice send off," Bashir observed, his eyes twinklling.

Kira agreed, some of her usual spark returning. "Too bad we'll have to miss it." Her expression darkened. "I hope she never sets foot on this station again."

Bashir bit his lower lip in concentration and worry. "Major, are you sure you're up to returning to duty? I know you haven't been sleeping..."

"I'm fine," she snapped. Her expression softened at her harsh tone. "I'm sorry. This has just been..."

Bashir waved a hand at her. "No need to apologize. You've been through hell; you've earned the right to snap a few people's heads off."

She smiled, her first genuine smile in what felt like years. "Thanks, Julian. For everything," her smile faded slightly.

Bashir didn't know what to say. "I was just doing my job," he replied absently, fingering the padd in front of him. He wanted to tell Kira how much he admired her. How sorry he was that he couldn't do what she asked. How he wished he could...words just weren't enough. He picked up the padd and began tapping at it.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked curiously, leaning in to get a closer look.

Bashir glanced up at her, his face solemn. Silently, he handed her the padd.

She took it, looking first at it, then at Bashir. "What's this?" she asked.

"Read the title," he said quietly.

She ran a finger along the words, a sad smile crossing her lips. "'The Last Sacrifice of Li Nalas'," she murmured, looking up at Bashir with grateful and tear-filled eyes.

"I hope someday to read about Vedek Bareil's Last Sacrifice," he said, reverence keeping his voice low. Kira nodded, a shaky smile on her lips. She rose unsteadily to her feet and left, the padd clutched against her chest.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> In January of 1996, I lost two grandparents within the space of a week. One chose to be hooked up to machines; the other to go home and live out the rest of his days peacefully. I visited both, and I don't know which was harder, seeing my grandma hooked up to all those cold machines, unable to talk (trach tube), or my grandpa, suffering without medication, but in familiar surroundings. That experience gave me greater sympathy for what Kira and Bashir went through in the episode "Life Support." I don't wish this on anyone.


End file.
